Resolutions
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Riku tells Sora his resolution for the new year. Sora/Riku ONESHOT holiday-fic. Rated T for Teen. AU


**Disclaimer: Really? Seriously people? **

**Yo! Zephyr here! Three fanfics in three days? I'm on a roll here. ^_^ So I know it's a little late, but I've been trying to get my RVB oneshots out of my head. This is I THINK my first attempt at Riku/Sora...I don't think I've written any others...The list of written fanfics is so long, ya know? But I hope this is enjoyable. ^_^ Let the deadly tale begin!  
**

"So have you guys made any resolutions for the new year?"

Sora and Roxas looked up from the game of War that they'd playing and looked at the group of teens gathered around the table in the dorm's common room. Axel, Riku, Zexion and Kairi were playing Chinese Checkers while Naminé, Roxas' twin sister, simply read a rather battered copy of _The Tale of Two Cities_. The group of friends had been waiting for the ball to drop, signalling the start of the new year. It was now a little after three in the morning and they were wide awake, unready to go to sleep.

"What brought that on, Axel?" Roxas asked his boyfriend. "Like you even make resolutions."

"But I actually made one this year!" Axel exclaimed.

"And what would that be?" Naminé looked up from her book, mildly interested.

"I'm not going to listen to as much pop music this year." Axel grinned.

"Axel, you don't listen to pop music." Kairi told him.

"Exactly." Axel nodded.

"Well, I'm going to try to stop Demyx's hyperactivity." Zexion said as he moved a green marble across the board.

"Good luck with that, Zex." Sora said as he walked over to the table to observe what was going on.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen." Roxas said.

"You'd have a better chance convincing Vexen that pigs fly." Riku said, his eyes on his phone as he texted an unknown person.

"Seriously, though." Axel said. "I've resolved to actually study this year."

"And as your room-mate and boyfriend, I can make sure you actually do." Roxas smiled. "Yeah, considering the fact that you're taking three lab sciences this semester, you're going to need it."

"It's times like these that make me wonder why I'm a bio-chem double major." Axel sighed.

"How about you, Naminé?" Riku asked. "Any resolutions for you?"

"I'm trying to read more this year." Naminé said.

"Are you kidding me?" Axel exclaimed.

"Nam, you read all the time." Kairi said. "I don't think I've ever seen you without a book."

"But I've been wanting to read 1984 for a while now." Naminé explained. "And I still need to finish _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ and _The Scarlet Letter_."

"It's a good thing you're an English major, Naminé." Zexion said. "You won't have time to read them on your own, but you'll have to read them for class."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Naminé nodded.

"Sora? Riku?" Axel asked. "Any from you two?"

"I never follow up on mine, so I've just given up trying at all." Sora said.

"It's true." Roxas said. "Once he vowed not to eat chocolate, but he was eating some an hour later."

"That's pretty bad, Sora." Zexion said while Kairi and Axel started laughing.

"Riku?" Naminé looked at the silver-haired teen.

"Mine's kinda personal." Riku said.

"In what sense?" Axel frowned curiously.

"In the sense that I don't want to talk about it." Riku said.

"Does this have to do with a guy?" Sora asked curiously. "We all know you're gay and all."

"Sora, I think all of us are." Roxas told his brother.

"I'm pretty sure Kairi and I aren't." Naminé said.

"You two are girls." Sora said. "You can't be gay."

"Yes, they can." Zexion said. "Haven't you heard of lesbians, Sora?"

"Of course I have." Sora said.

"And what do you think they are, then?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"But lesbians don't call themselves gay." Sora explained.

"Then what do they call themselves?" Axel wanted to know.

"Lesbians." Sora nodded.

"That's really deep, Sora." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Not really." Zexion said.

"It is for Sora." Riku said as he moved a yellow marble across the board.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Axel asked. "Considering that you're his room-mate and all."

"Yeah, I suppose." Riku nodded.

"Speaking of that, we should get going soon, Riku." Sora said.

"Why so early?" Roxas asked.

"Well, we do have 8:30 classes tomorrow, for starters." Riku said as he stood and walked away from the table.

"And I have a Russian test tomorrow." Sora said. "Or later today, actually."

"Shit, I forgot I had a philosophy exam." Riku cursed. "Ah well. I was gonna fail anyway."

"See you guys at breakfast, then?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Riku said. "At least I will. Sora might pass out once Russian's done."

"That seems to happen a lot, huh?" Zexion smiled, which was rare.

"Just a bit, yeah." Riku nodded. "See ya later, people."

Once Riku and Sora left the common room, they travelled up four flights of stairs to the third floor where their dorm room was. Riku hated the fact that they were constantly going up and down stairs, especially since the laundry room and the common room were in the basement, but Sora pointed out that they could be on the first floor with the frat boys, which would be much worse.

After walking in the room, Sora watered their potted ferns on the windowsill by his bed. Sora had always been good with plants, which was good because Riku never remembered to water them. Riku jumped up on his bed, which was a grand feat considering that his bed was on risers, and pulled out his philosophy textbook for a bit of quick studying.

"I'm gonna take a shower before I study for a minute, okay Riku?" Sora asked, his cerulean eyes on the silver-haired teen.

"Yeah, okay." Riku nodded, his attention on his textbook.

As Sora brushed his teeth and started taking a shower, he started to wonder if something was wrong with Riku. He'd been acting differently since they started rooming together. Sora had asked if he was getting on his nerves, but Riku had assured him that he hadn't been. The rest of their friends had noticed the change, but they couldn't offer any advice as to what it was. Riku was just distancing himself from the rest of the group and Sora wasn't sure how he felt about that. After all, Riku was his best friend and Sora felt that he should be able to come to him with any problem that he had.

When Sora returned to the room, he found Riku lying on his bed with his headphones in his ears, his eyes on the ceiling.

"Doesn't look like studying, Riku." Sora said as he plugged his phone into the wall charger.

"I couldn't concentrate." Riku shook his head and taking the headphones out of his ears.

"So I kinda need to ask you something." Sora said as he sat down on his bed, his eyes on Riku.

"And what's that, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Sora asked.

Riku stared at Sora for a few seconds before saying, "Why would you say that?"

"You've been so distant lately." Sora answered. "I feel like you're not telling me something important that I should know about and I don't like that."

"I have been keeping something from you, Sora." Riku admitted, pulling himself up to a sitting position and leaning against the wall. "But that's only because I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You or anyone else, for that matter."

"Can you tell me now?" Sora asked.

"I think I should." Riku nodded. "I mean, best friends don't exactly keep secrets from each other."

"So what is it?" Sora wanted to know.

Riku hesitated before saying, "I like you, Sora."

Sora simply looked at Riku for a few seconds before saying, "I'd hope that you like me. I mean, we're room-mates, after all."

"Not like that." Riku shook his head. "Like the way Roxas likes Axel. Or the way Demyx likes Zexion."

"Oh." Sora said slowly.

"See why this is kind of a problem?" Riku said.

"Why does it have to be a problem?" Sora frowned.

"Well, I'm gay and you're straight, for one thing." Riku started.

"Who said anything about me being straight?" Sora asked.

"What, aren't you?" Riku was really confused now.

"We've been best friend for how long and you didn't pick up on the fact that I like guys _and_ girls?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess that's a fair point." Riku said. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"We do something like this." Sora climbed up on Riku's bed and gave him a kiss.

"Now you're confusing me, Sora." Riku said.

"What's so hard to understand?" Sora frowned. "We both like each other, so let's go for it."

"I feel like my brain has just imploded." Riku said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now I know how Zexion feels whenever he spends time with Demyx."

"So are we going for it, then?" Sora asked.

"If that's okay with you." Riku said.

"Dude, I'm the one that suggested it." Sora said. "I don't think I'm going to have a problem with it.

"I didn't think you would." Riku smiled.

"Wait a minute…" Sora said slowly.

"What now?" Riku asked hesitantly. "Don't tell me that Axel is secretly your brother. Because I don't think my brain can handle that right now."

"No, it's not that." Sora assured him.

"Then Roxas would be dating his brother and that's just creepy." Riku shuddered.

"Was this what your resolution thing was about?" Sora asked. "Telling me that you liked me?"

"Kinda, yeah." Riku nodded.

"Well, do you feel better about it now?" Sora asked, snuggling up to Riku.

"Yep." Riku nodded. "This was one resolution that I managed to keep."

**Abrupt ending, I know. I kinda modeled their dorm like my dorm building and I had my room in mind for Riku and Sora's. So this is my first holiday story of the year! I hope there will be more in 2011 than there were in 2010. Life got in the way...So if anyone has any requests, just send them my way. I go back to college next week and I already have a request for an RVB oneshot, but I'll write others. Thanks for reading. Reviews equal love! **


End file.
